


Hesitation

by guanoo



Series: Nines~ [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, M/M, Men of Letters Bunker, Rough Sex, Season/Series 09, Sex Pollen, bossy bottom dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-05-31 21:39:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6488362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guanoo/pseuds/guanoo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[The Bunker has a communal shower room.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hesitation

The bunker had a rather opulent bathhouse on the first floor, with a sprawling communal shower room adjoined to the rest of the bathroom through a tiled passageway. Somehow, Sam and Dean rarely wound up in the showers at the same time.

For his part Sam tried to avoid meeting his brother in the showers, recalling the first time the issue came up—they were both splattered with entrails from an exploding Yeduah, and equally in need of the first shower, Sam still recovering from whatever weird mojo the lamb-plant-thing had cast on him before their binding spell kicked in. Naturally the books mentioned nothing about the lamb exploding so that the plant could scurry off without it—Sam would just rather not think about why the fully-mobile creature was called a plant to begin with.

_It's all in the pollen, Sammy._

Sam shuddered at the thought.

Consciousness still foggy, Sam tried to make an excuse for squelching around their homelike abode covered in sacrificial gore for longer than was absolutely necessary. Dean wasn't having it.

"You reek. What's with your sudden aversion to hygiene?"

"I don't have an  _aversion_ to it, I just—I just have some things to take care of!"

"Sure ya do. And top on the list is scrubbing carnivorous-plant guts out of your pretty hair."

"You know what, Dean?" Deep breath, c'mon, calm down. "Why don't you go on, and I'll catch up." Sam raised his eyebrows, telling his brother to scram.

Dean shot him a grin of such pure evil that Sam seriously considered checking for possession. "What, we can't shower at the same time?" Dean clapped him on the shoulder. Sam flinched, because Dean was about to say... "You still sweet on me or something? Huh? Worried you'll take advantage of my naked ass?"

Sam scoffed. "Of course not," he muttered, with a little more confidence than he felt.

"All right, then, Rapunzel, grab your conditioner."

Sam rolled his eyes.

He selected the shower furthest from Dean, which wasn't easy, since Dean always went to a random shower somewhere in the middle; not that Sam would know, except that he had accidentally walked in on Dean showering before. He should have heard the water, but for some reason he hadn't, and there were no shower curtains or anything.

Sam kept his eyes carefully averted and set to washing himself more quickly than usual. He was almost done when he heard a faint slapping noise. He glanced over at Dean.

Dean had his eyes closed against the spray, which he'd directed straight at his face (turning his cheeks a lovely pink). He pressed one palm against the bathroom wall beside the tap and worked a steady fucking rhythm into his other fist, flexing his thick ass and legs, pursing his smart mouth, throwing his head back so the spray bounced off his throat and ran down his belly, over his curled hand, between his legs...

That bleating plant had puffed a great cloud of noxious gas in Sam's face, but the stench proved the less dire of its consequences. 

 _Great_ , Sam thought, glancing up at the ceiling in vain hope that he could think of something to keep himself from getting stiff, but it was already too late. A wave of heady arousal ran through him as he stared at his brother's handiwork. He mused on whether Dean had been whammied too. His brother didn't seem overwhelmed, though, just his regular horny self. His horny, beautiful self, naked and drenched and bent so suggestively against the wall...

Dean made a choked noise and fell forward, resting his temple against forearm against shower tiles and spreading his legs, shooting white spurts over his feet and thighs and the wall, half of it rinsing away immediately. 

Sam's erection bobbed in the current as he turned to face the opposite corner - _maybe Dean won't see me when he opens his eyes._ Which of course was stupid. Moments later, he heard the knob to the other shower squeak off.

"Sammy, what's wrong with you?" Dean mocked, noting Sam's posture. "S'not like I haven't seen you naked before. I changed your fucking diapers, dude."

 _Yeah, ignore what's happened between us more recently,_ Sam thought sarcastically. _Typical._  

A hand on his shoulder still took him by surprise, kicking his hunter instincts into gear. He spun to face the man at his back, and regretted it instantly. His boner was sticking straight out. Dean eyed it with... _Is that fear in his eyes? Oh please_ , Sam thought.

Of course, Dean wasn't making a hasty escape elsewhere like he should have done in this scenario. Instead his eyes moved possessively over Sam's body, lingering especially on the large cock between them.

"You uh, need any help with that?" As he said this Dean poked the tip of his tongue out, running it over the split in his lip. 

Sam groaned. His brother never played fair. Dean took the sound as reassurance, sliding his overwarm hands behind Sam's balls, then forward, stroking down in one smooth tug. 

It takes Sam an unreasonable amount of time to form the words, "Dean—no!" 

Dean stops touching his dick, going up on his toes to press slow kisses along Sam's jaw. Then he's soft licking into Sam's mouth, with a little sharp tang of blood from his busted lip. Sam turns away from the first two kisses, much as every part of him wants to accept them, and Dean's lips leave faint trails of blood along his cheeks, but the third time he breaks, surging into his brother, thrusting his tongue between his teeth and cupping his face in his hands. Dean struggles against him, but only to get more friction and not to escape. Finally with an impatient growl he hoists Dean's ass in the air, shoving him back against the wall and, fingers biting into his glutes, buries his cock deep in his brother. Dean cries out at the lack of prep, but endures, eventually slumping into Sam.

 

"This doesn't change anything," Sam said after. 

And Dean said, "I know."

 

 


End file.
